The End and Death
by ghost83
Summary: Omega just died while defeating Cinder. He should be dead, then, right? Nope. For, you see, his true adventure has just begun. Not your typical OC story. Test chapter. PLEASE let me know what you think. Will update as the story (hopefully) progresses.
1. The End

**Just something that won't leave me.**

 **First, a short introduction**.

* * *

 _Death isn't an easy subject to talk about._

 _Or rather, the concept of it is._

 _A near death experience cannot replicate the feeling._

 _Nether can a nightmare._

 _So when one goes through the death of a significant other, it isn't easy for the living one to deal with._

 _The death of a significant other is like a nightmare that doesn't end._

 _Let's be honest: we don't see souls being picked up or gathered by a figure wearing a black cloak while wielding a scythe._

 _But that's what most of the living see._

 _Accepting the fact that life and death coexist seems easy, but is still hard to do._

 _So I guess that's why I still smiled:_

 _I accepted death with open arms._

 _Arms that held my lance that pierced Cinder's heart._

 _Arms that saved all of you, at the cost of my life._

 _Arms, that could now never hold anyone ever again._

 _I wish I can see all of you again..._

 _But I also know you would want to see me alive, and not six-feet-under._

 _Not in a container, never breathing or even moving._

 _I was the hero._

 _I protected everyone, and saved Remnant._

 _But now you guys can't thank me for doing it..._

 _Not thank me and hear a "Your Welcome"..._

 _..._

 _Omega, you idiot..._

 _You promised you'll be by their side..._

 _I wish I could talk with all of you one last time..._

 _But how can I?_

 _I'm dead._

 _I died of blood loss._

 _I died, while killing Cinder._

 _I died, which in effect killed Salem, the mastermind of all of this._

 _I died, causing the Dragon to be killed and destroying all of the Grimm in Vale._

 _..._

 _So watch me._

 _Watch me as I put on a mask and act like nothing happened._

 _Watch me as I use the mask to move on with my undead._

 _Watch me as I wait to see you again._

 _It's only a matter of time, anyway._

* * *

I sighed as I sat on the bench, looking at the fog around me. My special halberd was strapped to my back, ready for action.

Or rather, there lack of.

" ** _Do you want a second chance?"_**

I looked to see a being with a black hood. Death.

I sighed and greeted casually as I moved to make room, "Hey, dad... Looks like we're going to have one of _those_ talks..."

* * *

 **Sorry for the feels, but it's stuck in my head.**

 **Get ready for your not to typical OC story, because the OC just died and is a SON OF DEATH.**

 **Comments?**


	2. A new team, an old time

A second chance...

* * *

 _"Perhaps I should properly introduce myself."_

 _"You should, considering you merely have this battle left before I kill you."_

 _"My name is Ash Obsidian. Nice to meet you, Cinder Fall."_

* * *

I asked my dad as I walked with him, "So how is this _second chance_ going to work?" **_"You will be sent through time and space, before the battle and Beacon. What ever happens after that is up to you."_** "Wow. Grandpa Dialga would be more strict when it comes to things like this." **_"Which is why your semblance will also be replaced."_** I sighed. "Figures. So, how am I going to time travel? A high tech DeLorean that not only drives, but is also a time machine that travels by plutonium and reaching 88 miles per hour? Or a simple wormhole?" _**"First, you must know WHEN you'll arrive at. Have you ever heard of team STRQ?"**_

"Aside from the dumb idiots, who hasn't? A team of hunters and huntresses known as Summer Rose, Tai-Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, and Qrow Branwen. They underwent multiple missions and completed them. Qrow was a master of the scythe while Raven had a special blade." I realized what was going on. "I'm going to be a part of their team, am I?" _**"Yes, yes you are. Palkia made sure your transcripts were made perfectly and influenced the world so you existed. However, be wary. You're adventure has only just begun, Omega."**_ I mocked as a portal opened, "So no pressure... Got it."

 ** _"Got your halberd?"_** _"_ Yes." **_"Collapsible lances?"_** "Yep." **_"Scroll?"_** "Are they even existing at that time?" **_"What about a manual on how your new semblance works?"_** "No thanks, I want to be surprised." I heard my dad state as I walked through the portal, _**"They grow up so fast..."**_

* * *

I took a deep breath and scanned my surroundings.

Alley in Vale, forty cycles ago. Judging by location, the docks should be around the corner. I muttered as I boarded the ship with students, "Welcome to Vale..." I took a seat next to someone while crossing my arms and continuing, "Maybe I can get some rest while I'm at it..." Just then, someone blurted, "Is that a halberd?!" I looked to the side to see a girl that wore a white cape. I chuckled and answered while showing it off, "Yep. This also has a slot for Dust to be inserted and allowing it to take different forms. Right now, however, it's only earth dust. Is that a battle axe?" She nodded and added, "It's also part machine gun and uses armor piercing bullets." I whistled before holding out my hand and greeting, "I'm Ash Obsidian. Nice to meet you..."

She giggled and answered confidently while shaking my hand, "Summer. Summer Rose." I smiled and finished, "Nice to meet you, Miss Rose." As soon as I finished, the pilot announced that we arrived at our stop.

Summer joked as we got up, "And thus we kindly scatter."

* * *

I sighed as I slipped into my grey shirt and sweatpants. I honestly surprised that Ozpin is still the headmaster at this point of time. Summer walked with me as we went to a room. Along the way, we saw a raven haired girl sitting down while reading a book, and a blonde and black haired guy fighting. Summer down right laughed as I sighed while the bookworm looked at us. I greeted, "Ash Obsidian." She returned to her book and responded, "Raven Branwen. My brother, Qrow Branwen." The blonde smirked and commented, " _Birds_ of a feather, am I right?" The four of us groaned at the pun.

I asked as I sat next to Raven, "So, what's that book about?" "Philosophy." I nodded and the silence continued, aside from the two rivals still going at it. I then turned to Summer and asked as she sat next to me, "So, Summer, any ideas on how the teams will be chosen?" She shrugged and listed as she leaned against me, "Weapon compatibility, balance, drawing straws... I don't know." The blonde sighed and stated, "First, the name is Tai-Yang Xiao Long. Second, I don't see the last one." I raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize that my last school decided to launch all of us off a cliff and see which ones paired up, right?"

* * *

Tai sighed and stated as we stood on the launch pads, "I regret saying not seeing the last one..." I asked Ozpin as I noted the number of pads, "Um, Headmaster? You seem to be one pad short of a person." I was shoved onto the same one as Summer's as he replied, "You'll simply be in a group of three, making a single group of five in the end." Summer looked like her world shattered.

I twitched before covering Summer's ears and complaining, much to the amusement of the others, "You sneaky, coffee drinking, sly, cruel, sadistic bast-!"

 _WHOOSH!_

Summer stated as the rest were launched, "I still heard that." I sighed as we used our weapons to land safely.

When we landed, we heard the sound of slashes and fighting. Rushing over, we saw Raven fighting Beowolves. After quickly dispatching them, Raven questioned, "So you two are my partners?" I stated as we walked north, "My nickname is Omega, if it makes things easier." We walked in silence towards the north. Summer asked, "So, Ash, where are you from?" "Outside the kingdoms. My dad helped me." "Who's your father?" "Death." "... I'm sorry for your loss..." I laughed. "No. _Death."_ The two looked at me oddly before we met up with Tai and Qrow, both glaring, panting, and with twigs and slightly torn up clothes.

Qrow stated bluntly, "We trapped a Deathstalker in a cave. However, we also have a Grimm that we trapped in the rubble." Summer asked innocently, "What's wrong with that?" Qrow groaned, Raven deadpan, Tai face palmed, while I did something different. I gently placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Ever heard of _jinxing?_ " Summer's eyes widened in understanding. "Ohhh." I nodded as Raven asked, "Why am I stuck with you two?" Tai scoffed before a Grimm like no other shown itself before us.

It was like a Ursa, if it had two heads, a long tail, wings, and long claws. The plates ran across it's torso, arms, and back. Tai questioned, "Do we have to fight that?" Qrow answered while readying his weapon, "Yes, yes we do."

Irritated, I did a time out gesture, causing the others and the Grimm to look at me in confusion. I proceeded to bring out my collapsible lance, extend it, and throw it at a now shown flying camera. Raven slowly picked it up as Qrow growled. Summer asked, "So, Ozpin is watching us, but does nothing and has others handle his threats?" Tai complained as he grabbed it from Raven, "Seriously?! On the first day!" I asked, "Hey, Tai? Point the camera over here?" He did so with a look of understanding.

I took a deep breath and composed myself, the Grimm patiently awaiting my actions. I looked towards it and started, "Due to the fact that you seem to respect our anger, you must be sentient, correct?" It nodded with both of it's heads as I continued, "Well, this changes everything. However, first things first..."

I turned to the camera and began, "Professor Ozpin. It has come to my attention that you are not fulfilling your role as a proper headmaster. It is to my regret that you have invoked forces beyond your control and must face the facts. I believe that not even your skills can escape my family. With that being said, I believe I know why the supposed deity above created this avian to express how we feel about others, their sole purpose for us to say this to you with no words... So, in a form of a poem..." I cleared my throat, the others waiting intensely. Qrow already say where this was going, Tai was waiting in anticipation, Raven had a look of amusement, and Summer looked at me curiously.

I began, " _Roses are Red, Violets are blue..."_ I glared and continued on, " _I hate Mondays, And also..."_ Everyone laughed at what I did. Summer turned red, Raven smirked slightly, Tai laughed, and Qrow fell on the ground, pointing to my gesture. The Grimm gave it's approval at the gesture.

Towards the camera, with my right hand, I did the possibly most irritating thing possible at the moment to Ozpin.

I flipped him the bird.

I then spoke in mocking amusement, "Let us all now have a moment to prepare ourselves to fight..." Immediately, we readied to fight as Summer quickly spoke, "Tai, you and Raven distract it as we head to the ruins. Qrow, you, Ash, and I will try to slow it down and injure it's wings to decrease mobility. Everyone understand?"

Tai joked, "Looks like the tree population will be decreased..." Qrow questioned, "Just for the heck of it, why do I feel like all the crazy events will revolve around us?" Summer shrugged and readied her battle axe as Raven questioned, "Why is life unfair?" I answered to both of the questions, "It's just the way things are." The Grimm roared as Tai threw the camera at it, before both heads spewed flames that melted the metal like a ice cream in the summer sun under the flame of a flamethrower.

I remained silent before agreeing with the others, "Yep, the crazy stuff revolves around us." Summer shouted, "IMPROV IT AND RUN!"

We bolted as the Grimm roared.

* * *

I used my weapon and made it surge with earth dust, making my halberd turn into an obsidian war hammer. Summer ogled it briefly before I hit a boulder at the Grimm, managing to crush it's left head before the other roared in anger, it's movements becoming more precise. Summer blurted, "Two heads meant disagreement in terms of movement! Now it's one head that's in control!" The Branwens nodded as they attacked the wings, slicing at them and causing the webbing to tear as it fell to the ground.

Tai immediately went up close and started punching the monstrosity, me and Summer joining in to land a few hits as the Branwens aided us in battle. Soon, the Grimm was a disintegrating corpse as Tai held up his scroll and stated with a smirk, "Quick, let's take a picture." Qrow sighed before asking as we moved, "Why are we even partners?"

 _FLASH!_

* * *

"Summer Rose, Tai-Yang Xiao Long, Ash Obsidian, Raven Brawen, and Qrow Branwen as Team STARQ (Stark)!" Everyone cheered as Qrow asked Tai, "How many views?" The blonde murmured, "Over a million, already." Ozpin finished, "Led by... Summer Rose!"

Summer asked in shock, "Me?!" I glanced at Raven, her catching my gaze and slightly smirked as Summer froze us in the shock of her leadership. Tai shouted at Ozpin, "Did you really have to force everything on her?!" Qrow muttered, "Sadist."

I took charge and commanded, "Raven, you take right. I'll take left." She nodded as we took Summer's respective sides and picked her up as the next team got up."

* * *

I looked at our room and grumbled, "Why are there only three beds?" Tai offered, "Maybe it's usually four people?" Qrow commented tired, "The only thing you said that isn't idiotic." Summer groaned and bluntly declared, "Everyone, just choose a bed. We'll complain to the staff on the weekend or tomorrow." Too tired to object, we all went to a mattress.

I flopped into a bed. Just as I was about to sleep, I felt two weight shifts at my sides and an equal amount of people holding my arms. I groaned inwardly and looked to see Summer and Raven at my sides. Summer was instantly asleep while Raven was holding my arm. I locked eyes momentarily with Qrow and Tai before mumbling, "Nope. We'll deal with this tomorrow. We had enough crazy for one day." The two nodded in agreement as we finally slept.

* * *

 _ **"So how was school?"**_ _I sipped my earl grey and bluntly stated, "Boring. Not exciting." **"Why?"** "Just not the right level of excitement... Ozpin recommends to have team PRAL (Pearl) and I to go on a Grimm killing spree, but the girls don't want to. Not to mention the mission is a group mission." I stretched and asked, "Why can't I just use my _arsenal _and kill the darn buggers off on my own?"_

 ** _"How about picking up a hobby?"_** _"Like what? Drawing? Sorry, not interested... I'm more interested in the limits of my semblance."_

 ** _"We might as well call it_ Hell's Arsenal _..."_** _"Not a bad title, actually..."_

* * *

 **And so, Ash Obsidian has finally joined up with team STRQ, making it STARQ.**

 **Get ready for craziness and adventure!**

 **Review?**


	3. The Memory Knight

_"Time to give her a taste of my arsenal!"_

 _"Don't you **dare** , Ash! She isn't worth it!"_

 _"Letting her kill thousands of Faunus and Humans makes her not worth it? Let's be real, Pearl!"_

* * *

I groggily woke up and noticed the situation I was in. Summer was holding onto my left arm while Raven was sleeping on my right. Qrow and Tai were also fast asleep, and it's six in the morning. I looked around and took notice of the closet with our uniforms, the door to the bathroom, and decided to get it over with.

I psyche myself up, then quickly threw the two sleeping princesses off. The two shouted in surprise which woke up the guys as I swiftly and smoothly snatched my uniform and went into the bathroom, locking it. I heard Tai yell, "What the heck, Ash?!" Qrow groaned as I hollered back, "It's six in the morning and my arms were about to go to sleep!"

I suppressed a laugh as I went to the shower and went to full blast cold.

* * *

After stepping out and changing, I offered, "Qrow, you want a go?" No sooner he went into the door and locked it as Raven commented, "That was fast." "It'll be faster. The reason is-"

"GAH! COLD COLD COLD COLD!"

I finished with a smug look, "Ice cold morning showers, warm relaxing evening showers." Tai remained silent before half-heartedly agreeing, "A wake up followed by wind down. Nice choice." Summer and Raven remained silent before staring at me. I force to elaborate further, "The previous water is also there. Wait a few seconds so it can warm up."

* * *

I struggled to stay awake as Professor Port went on and on with his overly exaggerated tale. Summer was already asleep and Raven was fairing no better than I. Qrow and Tai started playing a card game.

Sighing, I opened my notebook and started free styling. My pencil made the lines and my hand started doodling as I looked around.

Students left and right were all asleep, or playing with their scrolls.

Raven commented as she saw my drawings, "Incredible detail. Who is she?"

She?

I looked and stiffened slightly.

I sketched a full body figure. She wore jeans, a torn-up t-shirt, and a few chains here and there. She wore a choker and had a mischievous smile. Her hair looked like it went through a perfect stylist, though, and she wielded a trident. I then smiled slightly and reminisced as I sketched some roaring waves, "Her name is Davvi 'Pearl' Jones. She was one of my teammates." Raven remained silent before asking, "Do you miss your team?" I nodded and sadly answered, "People shouldn't speak ill of the dead... Or what is dead."

The bell rang as Qrow asked while Tai woke Summer up, "What was _Pearl_ like?" I smiled slightly. "In battle, she was like a freaking tsunami crossed over with a raging ocean. Her semblance only further helped her powers. She could make use of the moister in the air, and turn them into literal water weapons. The only downside is that she's limited by the amount of water and her mind. However, during downtime, she was passive and liked to read. She always dragged the others and I for seafood. Heck, we had _Sushi Sunday_ because of her. Oh, and she was really passionate about anything sea related."

Summer commented, "Sounds like a great partner." I laughed and interjected, "No, we weren't partners. Heck, all of my old team were half-sisters!" They stopped as Tai asked, "Were you into any of them?" I shook my head. "Nope. They were into each other. Sharing a room didn't help."

Raven, Tai, and Qrow paled and blushed at the implication, while Summer tilted her head and asked innocently, "Why?" We all halted before I stood awkwardly. I asked, "Hey, Tai? Qrow? Can you guys take it from here-!" They were already running to their next class. Raven wasn't around ether.

I sighed and complained as I rubbed Summer's head like a pet, "Summer? You're too innocent for your own good..." I then blinked as Summer was in pure content with my head rubs.

"Seriously?"

* * *

I blocked out Doctor Oobleck as I read my textbook. Deciding to take a gamble, I raised my hand and asked, "Doctor?" He zipped over to me and asked rapidly in return, "Yes? What is it Mr. Obsidian?" I questioned, "I know this will sound weird, but what's your favorite fairy tale?" At first, everyone snickered at my question, before Dr. Oobleck responded evenly, "I personally prefer the ones involving the four seasons." The others dropped their jaws as I explained, "I like the one involving the dark knight who gets a second chance, but has to start over with a terrible price." " _The Memory Knight_ , yes. Speaking of memory, some people have a memory Semblance."

The bell rung.

"Unfortunately, that is all the time we have for today. Class dismissed." The teacher blurred out of existence as I calmly got up and began packing.

Summer asked me, "What was that all about?" I smiled and answered cryptically, "Let's just say I expect Ozpin wanting to talk with me."

Tai sighed and jabbed his thumb to the door, "If you're done talking, we need to head to combat class." Qrow tapped my shoulder and gestured to a sleepy Raven, who was literally snoring. He asked, "Can you wake her up?" "Don't hate me." I slowly walked up to her, and began my entertainment. I gently shook her awake, and kissed her fully on the lips. I felt her stiffen and a scroll go off.

I slowly parted away to see her eyes wide in shock and mouth slightly opened. With a smirk, I shouted as I bolted out of the classroom, "You snooze, you lose!" Qrow had a dark look while Tai was laughing his butt off.

However, Summer was red and pouting. I wonder why?

... Jealousy?

* * *

As I entered the classroom, Ms. Goodwitch asked me, "Ash Obsidian? May you please step forward?" I cautiously stepped up. "You will be going against more than one person. Is that alright?" "I guess?" "Excellent. Will Jack Arc and Athena Nikos please step forward?" An Arc and Nikos? When I looked at them, they nearly resembled Jaune and Pyrrha. Jack had a lighter shade and his armor was pure white, while Athena was a brunette with pure bronze armor.

Ms. Goodwitch asked, "Anything you have to say before we start?" Jack spoke, "Good luck." Athena added, "Do your best." After a moment of thinking, I asked, "Can anyone help me with my dilemma of love? I need all the help I can get..." Everyone went silent at my words as I asked, "What? Two humanoid beings are going against each other, when the main thing Hunters and Huntresses should focus on are the Grimm, as opposed to each other." Slowly, everyone went wilent. And I mean EVERYONE.

My team was silent, the staff was silent, heck, even my opponents were silent.

As they were rebooting, I pondered when my new semblance will be. The last one gave me an arsenal from the underworld. However, as I recalled it, I noticed something:

No one was moving. Not even the clock was ticking. And, the color was fading...

I groaned and asked, "Really, grandpa?" A light blue portal opened as an elderly voice answered, "Yes. This is necessary, Ash Obsidian." A man with a cane stepped out of the portal. He was of old age, his hair and beard white with the same age. His eyes were closed, but he still wore glasses and had a kind smile on his face. He wore a simple white shirt and black overalls with red suspenders and brown worn-out leather shoes. In his pocket, was his special watch. I asked, strait to the point, "What is it this time?"

Grandfather Time asked, "What's wrong with finally letting you use your new semblance?" My eyes lit up as I asked excitedly, "What is it?" "I'm not telling you." I slumped, "Damn it, grandpa..."

* * *

 _Third person_

Ms. Goodwitch awaited Ash's response to her question. He finally spoke, "I hate my life. May I have Headmaster Ozpin as my counselor?" Glynda raised her eyebrow as she spoke, "May the combatants please step up to the center of the arena?" Everyone stared in anticipation. The first official fight between huntsmen in training. The timer buzzed, signaling the start.

Immediately, Athena rushed forward and closed in on Ash. However, Ash held out a black rod, which extended into a lance so he could parry the attack. Jack proceeded to attack from the side, but Ash quickly jumped back to dodge, causing Jack to inadvertently attack Athena. Ash then collapsed his lance and took out his halberd, fueling it with earth Dust as it transformed into a war hammer. Ash commented critically, "Sloppy and disorganized... You need to have a constant back-up!" With a downward swing, he hit the ground near by, causing pieces of stone to crack and fly up, sending Athena and Jack back. Their aura dipped into yellow.

Ash soon pulled out a vial of red dust and stated, "Out of the frying pan..." Soon, the rock melted away, but his weapon became a flaming halberd as he finished, "And into the inferno." Jack desperately slashed at heated weapon, only for it to fly out of his hand and have it tear through Ash's left arm.

Ash grit in pain as his aura meter turned yellow before his eyes flashed purple as he muttered, "Devil Dance 12: _**Jigsaw Puzzle**!_ " Soon, the area of the cut glowed purple, the arm still functioning as it made a fist before punching Jack. Ash explained, "My semblance take on different forms of powers, "dances" that count down. This one allows me to split up individual parts and have them work independently." Soon, the arm extended another lance as it rushed after Jack, while Athena dealt with the new target.

Summer looked at Ash with stars in her eyes while Raven pondered something. Tai asked, "What's wrong, Ray?" Qrow began to notice something and commented, "You don't make a deal with the devil without giving something up." Tai questioned, "So Ash has a draw back?"

Soon, Jack hit the arm at the side, causing Ash to grunt in pain slightly.

Summer exclaimed, "They move independently, but the nerves and physical link is still there!" Raven thought silently, "He said that his semblance _counts down_... What happens when the number lowers?" That painted a dark image in her mind.

Ash quickly made his detached arm reattach itself as he dealt the final blow, sending both opponent's stumbling back.

Ms. Goodwitch shouted, "That's enough! As you can see, Ms. Nikos and Mr. Arc are outside the boundaries. Under normal tournament rules, they would be disqualified. Ms. Nikos, you must not treat everything like a game. And Mr. Arc, as Mr. Obsidian stated, please try to coordinate your attacks and come up with a back up." She turned to Ash and spoke, "As for you, young man, you will go to Ozpin's office."

The bell rang.

* * *

As the students filed out, Summer had a look of hesitation. Tai noticed and asked, "What's wrong, Summer?" "It's Ash... He could clearly be a better leader than me... So why did Ozpin make me the leader?" Raven stated as she watch Ash exit, "He lacks communication, an important tool in terms of teamwork." Qrow added, "Not to mention he has a look of someone that seen messed up stuff..." The non-siblings looked at Qrow as he further explained, "I took psychology as a major. And I've seen plenty of eyes that resemble his. The last thing we need is opening old wounds." Raven continued, "But his semblance... I have a feeling that it's just the tip of the iceberg."

Tai questioned, "Why are you focused on his semblance?" "No semblance is without weakness... No matter how powerful they are."

* * *

Ash sat across from professor Ozpin as he asked, "Ash Obsidian, what brings you here?" I shrugged and bluntly stated, "To put a summary in two words: **_Memory Knight_**." He stiffened as I added, "Is the consumption of Alcohol allowed on campus?" "Sadly, no." "Drat. In any case, I'm-" Ozpin held out his hand warily, stopping me as he asked, "How far?" Ash stated, "Last time I checked, Glenn occurred eighty years ago."

Ash flopped back into my chair and spoke, "I apologize in advance, but I call f***ing b***s*** on my luck." "I can see why. Any love interest?" He sighed and admitted with a faint blush, "S and R." He remained silent before finally speaking, "We will have words, but for now, you are dismissed."

Ash nodded and offered as he went towards the elevator, "Try investing in medical wards. Trust me, they'll help." The doors opened as Ash greeted, "Glynda." She glared lightly as the doors closed.

* * *

As STARQ did their homework, Summer asked, "So, ash? What's the story of the **_Memory Knight_**?"

Ash sighed before starting, "The story isn't for the feint of heart. It tells of a warrior that was powerful, yet well respected. You see, the warrior was linked with death, giving him almost unlimited powers and skills. However, a witch came upon this power, and sought it out by any means. The warrior heard of this, and begged the witch not to mess with forces beyond her control, yet she did not listen. In turn, cities burned and the sky shattered, their battles creating tidal waves, earthquakes, infernos, even blurring the lines of life and death. This battle shattered the moon itself. Yet they kept on fighting."

Their battle lasted for centuries, both ever gaining powers as their souls found new bodies to possess. However, when the warrior finally managed to defeat the witch, he also killed the last strand of humanity. Civilizations went into turmoil as people faced the apocalypse. The warrior wanted none of this, wanting only peace and giving everyone else a proper peaceful ending. With a new goal, he underwent research. Test after test, trial after trial, he searched for a way to turn back the clock and erase his existence along with the witch. And soon, he came upon a solution."

A powerful deity, more powerful than Death and Time, appeared before him. This deity controlled something that determines fate and destiny: existence. The deity controls whether something exists or not. This means that the fallen knight would never exist in the first place, memories and proof erased from time and space. No one would remember him, but the knight knew it was a small price to pay in exchange for times of peace. He agreed to the deal, waiting to be soon fading away into nothingness."

But the deity decided to grant him a second chance at life, the knight foolishly accepting it. However, when the next thing he knew, no one remembered him. The deity sent him back, at the cost of him not existing at the moment, yet. So, the knight decided to do what he wanted to do in the first place. He erased himself from existence, and was never scene again." Ash finished while writing down the answers to the math problems.

The rest of the team remained quiet before Raven asked, "How do you know so much about this tale?" Ash remained quiet before asking, "Can we keep a secret between the five of us?"

* * *

 _Ash's POV:_

Summer beamed, "Sure! After all, we're a team!" Tai gave a supportive thumbs up as Qrow smirked. Raven nodded before I took a deep breath. I spoke in a serious tone, "I became the **_Memory Knight_** just recently." They went dead quiet. Qrow looked at me in shock as the others looked to him. He muttered, "You're not joking." I admitted, "To me, I'm living among ghosts..." Tai shook his head and asked, "Wait. _Ghosts?_ " "To me, Glenn occurred over eighty years ago." Raven, stunned, asked, "How did you go?" "I'll answer that later. However, do you want to know about my last team?" They all nodded.

I began, "Ever heard of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?" The answer dawned on Raven as she slowly stated, "Oh my Ohm... Your dad is **_Death_**." I added, "And the girls were daughters of War." Qrow muttered, "So Davvi was..." "I was also the one that went on the runs. Had to get TONS of ice cream and supplies." Qrow had a look of sympathy, before it changed to horror as he asked, "All at once?" I nodded in confirmation, "All at once. Synchronized."

Summer interrupted, "As much as I want to know more about the future, how did you get here?" "Welp, let's start off with this: do you want it sugarcoated or not? Answers may vary." They remained silent and exchanged a glance before speaking, "Don't pull any punches." I checked the time before speaking as I head off to bead, "I'll tell you tomorrow night."

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the window. Qrow opened it and asked, "Who the heck are you?" I leaned over and greeted slightly surprised, "Hey, dad. Someone going to die, today?" Tai and Qrow turned pale and just plain fainted as my father answered while twirling his scythe, "Not quite. Some souls just got misplaced." Raven and Summer slowly backed away as my dad entered through the window. I stated as I grabbed my nightwear, "Well, if you guys need me, I'll be taking a shower. Later!"

As I closed the door, I did a brief stretch before looking around. Let's see... The corners of the ceiling, but built in censors, and most likely, Glynda is watching.

How did I do it again?

* * *

 _I hollered to Davvi and the sisters, "I'll be taking a shower!"_

 _After closing the door and sighing, I slowly stretched, feeling the aches and muscle contracting. We just gotten back from combat class, and Yang packed a wallop. Slowly, I took off my shirt before rolling my shoulders._

 _One of the sisters hollered, "Ash! You made Glynda have a nosebleed, again!"_

* * *

I decided to repeat past actions. As soon as my shirt was off, I noticed there wasn't any towels.

I opened the door slightly, seeing Raven and Summer having pale looks. Deciding to humor them, I asked as I stepped out, "Oi. Any of you know what happened to the towels?" Their eyes snapped to me, and their faces slowly turned red. I looked around and asked, "Seriously, where are the towels?"

* * *

 **Review?**

 **And a bit of a RWBY Chibi inspired/based extra~!**

* * *

Ozpin told Ash and Summer, "This dorm has a kitchen that you four will share." Summer asked excitedly, "Oh! Can we make cookies? You'll have the first batch!"

With reluctance, they got all of the ingredients. Summer then opened a bag of flour and tilted the said bag, but nothing came out of it. She shook it once, then twice violently. Still being held upside-down, Ash hesitantly gently poked the bag, and the flour spilled everywhere, earning a screech from Summer. Tai, Qrow, and Raven rushed over to see the entire kitchen covered in the powder, Summer having dizzy eyes as Ash coughed while fanning the flour away with his hand. Tai asked, "So, what are you guys doing?" Ash answered while helping Summer up, "Making cookies, and failing with the flour. Want to help?"

Later, Qrow and Tai went over to the bowl and tried to crack some eggs. Keyword: _tried_. Hitting them on the rim didn't work. Qrow then went with a hammer, which didn't work. Tai tried crushing it with his hand, but frustratingly got the same result. Qrow commented, "This is tough." Tai snapped and complained, "If this doesn't crack, we need armor made of this!" He then threw the egg into the bowl, causing it to crack and explode everywhere. They glowered and growled as bits of egg got stuck in their hair.

A few minutes later, Summer asked Raven, "Wait, you didn't have chocolate?!" Qrow commented, "Yep. You can imagine the Valentine rejects..." Summer shoved a bag of chocolate chips into Raven, commanding, "As team leader, you will have some chocolate!" Raven hesitantly placed a single piece in her tongue, before her eyes widened and started greedily eating the rest. Tai groaned and complained, "Great. We made a chocoholic, AND get to experience a sugar crash!" Eventually, Raven fell face first onto the floor, twitching slightly once in a while. Ash commented, "A calm and collected Raven..." Qrow finished, "Is better than a sugar high Raven."

Soon, they managed to make the batter. Excited, Summer gripped the spoon in the dough and gave it a tug, but it didn't budge. Qrow chuckled slightly, and gripped the spoon, but tensed as he tried to move it. Tai tried to pull it out, but ended up throwing his back out of it. Curious, Ash lifted the spoon by itself, only for the batter and the bowl to be lifted as well. Raven commented while staring blankly, "I... That's... Well... Problem found..." Ash put the unmovable object away as the team remained silent.

Ash asked as they stared at the bowl, "Bakery?" Summer added, "That are within our budget." Qrow listed, "There's _Cookie Clackers, Leary Drane, Sugar World,_ and _Sweet Schneens._ "

Ash dialed Ozpin's number and stated as they left their dorm, "Ozpin? We recreated Excalibur in an attempt to make cookies..."


	4. Music and Weaponry

_"I fail to see why you compose songs, Amelia..."_

 _"Music helps express feelings and give insight into the creators, allowing us to be remembered."_

 _"... You're bored again, are you?"_

* * *

 _With Ash..._

"DAMMIT, QROW! YOU CHEATED!" Tai yelled as they played poker. Ash raised an eyebrow and asked, "How does one cheat at go-fish with a perfectly normal store brought deck of playing cards?" Summer questioned as she rested her head on Ash's shoulder, "Is that even possible?" Raven shrugged as she read her book on mythology, "With the variation of semblances out there, I'm not even surprised." Qrow spared a glance at Port, who was STILL off in his story land.

Ash asked Summer, "Hey, Summer? I have a gut feeling I'll be seeing someone new... Can you prepare some cookies?" She shrugged and questioned, "At this point, am I the leader or are you?" Raven commented, "Both, I guess." Qrow stated as they left the class, "Hey, Ash? What are you sketching this time?" Ash answered nonchalantly, "Oh, nothing. Just weapons that were used in my time. Pretty sure my presence here sunk some ships." Tai asked in curiosity as Qrow shuffled some cards, "Which ones?" Ash spoke with a serious tone, "Though currently derailed, you and Raven, along with you and Summer. Literally had kids... and two of you tried to kill me when mistaking me for their boyfriend."

* * *

Ash asked Ozpin, "Sir? I know this will sound like a weird question, but do you have a music room? I think it'll help me vent." Ozpin took a sip from his mug before sighing and questioning, "I assume you're already making waves of distortion?" He questioned back, "Didn't I make ripples just from being here in the first place?" "We don't exactly have a music room. However, I have a solution that hinges on your opinion on Faunus."

Ash stared at him before shrugging and openly stating, "I have a phase where I wanted to be a wolf Faunus. Seemed cool." Ozpin smiled for once and explained, "There's a music shop run by a Faunus, but she isn't getting any good business. Help her with the funding, and possibly she can help you with your venting."

* * *

 _Ash's POV:_

I muttered, "This should be the place." Ozpin wasn't kidding on not good business. The building's sign was barely visible.

Slowly, I opened the door, a bell signaling me entering. Almost immediately, a blur sped up to me and asked, "Are you here to buy something?!" I flinched and took a step back, looking at her characteristics. She had medium length white hair and bright blue eyes, along with white fox ears and tail. She wore a white shirt and green apron. I slowly nodded before requesting, "Personal space?" She realized and quickly back away, apologizing, "Sorry. Aside from Faunus, not many people come here." "Understandable. Anyway, I'm actually here to help you." "Help me? With what?" "Business. Question: how good of a singer are you?" "I guess I'm okay... Who are you, anyway?"

I blinked before smiling and greeting, "Where are my manners? I'm Ash Obsidian, student of Beacon." She giggled and curtsied, "Mozarta. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too, Mozarta. Now tell me, ever thought of uploading videos on DustTube?"

* * *

She fidgeted as I adjust the camera, asking, "Are you sure this will work?" I asked in return, "Camera shy?" She nodded, embarrassed before I spoke, "Hey, this is the first time for me, too. But, just relax and go with the flow." She took a deep breath as I switched on the camera.

* * *

Summer looked at the new video, starring her co-leader-teammate.

* * *

 _The video started up, showing Ash greeting, "Hello, everyone! Blitz Beats here with our first song trial." Mozarta fidgeted as he continued, "Now before we begin, all these instruments are from **Mozarta's Music**. If you want some sweet instruments, come on over there to let our your inner musician. Now, without any further or do, let's get started!" Mozarta spoke up, "Please keep in mind this is just an instrumental. No lyrics, so no singing. I think... Wait. Ash? What are we calling this?"_

 _Ash paused and thought for a while, before shrugging and offering, "The Crow and the Blizzard?" She seemed to reflect on something before nodding._

 _Ash stated, "Oh, and I don't have much time." Mozarta complained, "Oi! I still want you to stay! I want some of your time spent here!"_

 _Ash started, "You want some of my time here, huh?" He picked up a brass instrument before winking at her, finishing while brushing his hair back, "_ Alright, then... Come take it."

 **(Cue "RWBY Volume 3 Soundtrack - Qrow vs Winter" on John Green's YouTube channel.)**

 _When the music ended, Ash spoke, "And that's the song. Sorry for the sudden ending, but it was good, no? Till next time, this is Blitz Beats signing off."_

 _The video ended._

* * *

I witnessed the video before sighing and explaining, "I needed to vent, and Ozpin decided to kill two birds with one stone. No offence, Branwens." "None taken." I started, "So, is that all?" Tai interjected, "I want in on the music." Qrow agreed, "Ditto. But why did you call the song that?"

I remained silent before speaking, "In terms of the original timeline, you fought an Ice Queen and this song went perfectly with it. At least, according to Amelia 'Vortex' R. Heart. Another previous teammate of mine. She was crazy about aerial combat and her semblance added to that. She literally controls the weather and the winds."

Summer asked, "What about the music?" I sighed and explained, "The other 'bird' was helping Mozarta with her business. Her income is another story entirely, along with the state of the store."

Summer shyly held up one of my notebooks and finally spoke, "Couldn't help it... I liked _Crescent Rose."_ Qrow admitted, "Seconded." I recalled while smirking, "Yeah. The wielder literally put a sniper and scythe in one. Her name was _Ruby Rose_." Summer's eyes went wide before blushing, along with Tai. Raven noticed what I brought along and questioned, "What's with the trumpet?" "Another fighter from Atlas used a trumpet-based weapon. Planning to recreate it. Oh, and discovered dance eleven, along with ten."

Raven asked warily, "What are they?" "Respectively, _**Quicksilver**_ and **_Duplicates_**. Both revolve around energy use, which is their weakness." Qrow questioned, "What do they do?" "Anyone want water?" Tai raised his hand.

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

Ash became a silver blur and rushed out of their room, only to quickly return with bottled water. Summer's eyes sparkled as Ash explained, " _ **Quicksilver**_ accelerates me, making everything else occur in slow motion. However, the energy consumption is normal. For instance, if I run a mile, in under a second using _**Quicksilver,**_ then it's equivalent to running a mile without using it. _**Duplicates**_ allow me to clone myself. Like this."

Ash split into two clones. Ash prime continued, "The weakness in this is that it gives me a mental strain just to control them. Also, the weapons aren't actual duplicates since they seem to take on the state of use. But thankfully the clothes are also duplicated. However, remove the clothes, weapon, or kill a clone..." The clone took off his jacket, before it turned into vapor and finishing, "Then they turn into vapor." "...Scary and freaky."

* * *

 _Ash's POV_

I tinkered with the metal instrument and added the handle. I wiped the sweat off my brow before continuing my work. Summer worked along side me, with Raven helping us.

Turns out, Raven was interested in the weapons of the once-future.

After finishing with the proto-type, we went to a combat arena and set up some paladins. Tai and Qrow waited in anticipation as I drew a deep breath, and played the trumpet. Immediately, a wall of sound occurred, blasting the robots away. Raven asked in awe, "What was it called?" I admitted, "Didn't get a chance to ask." Tai muttered, "Now all we need is a boy wearing blue clothes..."

* * *

Qrow questioned, "Am I the only one not liking this?" "You're not the only one..." I muttered, "Of all the things to occur..."

The poster read, " _Everyone will attend this event. You must swap clothes within your team. Hunters face humiliation, so you must face it head on. Please try to mix things up for this to be an interesting year. -Ozpin"_

I remained silent for a while before staring at Tai and Qrow, questioning, "Who's wearing what?"

* * *

 **So Ash is crafting "future" weapons, and a clothes swap day. What do you want him to make next? And who is he swapping with?**

 **Review?**

* * *

Extra: Corruption and FILTH.

Ash scanned the shelves in the book store, looking for a certain book. Finding one, he briefly scanned the contents before stating, "Yep. Finest filth right here."

He walked up to the casher and requested, "I'm buying two." The female raised an eyebrow at the choice before asking, "One to read, one to keep clean?" He smirked mischievously and explained, "Two to be given, none to be seen." She slowly blushed before scanning the books.

When Ash returned to the dorm, he shouted, "Raven! Summer! Got you some books to read." Summer looked at the cover and asked, "Action?" Raven asked in continuation, "Romance?" "Both. Read them and let me know what you think." Both briefly nodded and assured me that they'll read it as he left the dorm, closing the door quickly as a smug smile found its way on his face.

 _A few hours later..._

I walked with Qrow and Tai, complaining, "Qrow, I'm telling you: no flask or alcohol. If you do, then you'll be your future self." Tai questioned, "So, wait. Yang's semblance is summarized as _no pain, no gain_?" I stated dryly, "According to Ruby, she only took two hits from a mech before breaking the said mech with a single punch. Strangely, it's triggered from anger, and hair loss. Accidentally pulled out a few blonde strands, and I swore I was in a sauna." Qrow remained silent before asking, "Back to the kitty, she was a reader?" I nodded and stated, "I actually offered a few books that she read to Sum and Rave." "What's it called?"

Just as we got near our dorm, a red Summer and Raven stormed up to me and shouted in union, "That was filth! FILTH!" Both then proceeded punch me, making me double over as I asked, "I still have receipt... Want me to return?" They both shouted before storming off, "NEVER!"

Qrow raised an eyebrow as I explained with pain and a hint of humor, " ** _Ninjas of Love_**." They coughed as I added, "Pretty sure I gave one to Ms. Goodwitch..."


	5. Bet on it

_"What the-? What is this?!"_

 _"... It isn't a betting pool?"_

* * *

 _Ash's POV_

I questioned Qrow as we walked, "Wait. Atlas is visiting?" Qrow nodded and added, "Also found out about the Ice Queen." Tai interjected as he read his comic, "10!" Summer asked rapidly, "10 of what? Out of 10? Seconds? Weeks?" Tai remarked, "10 out of 10, in terms of 10 being _last resort of dating_." Raven scoffed as she went over the list of powers I have so far.

 **List of Dances:** **  
12: Jigsaw Puzzle  
11: Quicksilver  
10: Duplicates  
9: ?  
8: ?  
7: ?  
6: ?  
5: ?  
4: ?  
3: ?  
2: ?  
1: ?**

Raven pointed out, "I've noticed that the letter amount corresponds with the number value. We might as well make a betting pool with the teachers on the current mystery number." I stated, "Just to let you know, I have no clue as to what it'll be. These things just click in my mind. Not to mention, this isn't the first betting pool I've been in." Tai raised an eyebrow and asked, "What was your first pool about?" I shrugged and answered nonchalantly as possible, "When Ozpin and Glynda will start going out. It was between students and graduates." I paused before adding, "It was still going, last time I checked... But that was before... _The Fall._ "

They looked at me in confusion as I elaborated, "The abridged version goes like this. There's this girl named Cinder Fall who wanted to be feared, so she joined up with an evil witch. Blah, blah, blah, a power steal, yadda, yadda, yadda, Vytal Tournament and the next thing you know, she rigged the game and caused a massive Grimm invasion." Their jaws dropped as I sipped my smoothie like it's no big deal. Summer yelled, "HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THAT?!"

I deadpanned and began, "You know who my dad is, right?" They all slowly nodded as I continued, "Compared to his errands, that was simply breathing in and out. Me and the girls literally went into a nightmare realm." Qrow remained silent before asking, "What are you afraid of?" I looked away before replying, "Before, it was everyone not getting a happy ending... Now? It's not living the life I want. Don't get me wrong, living in this time is great an all... but... it isn't what I really want at the moment. I literally feel like I'm living among ghost, not being with my old friends, my old team, everyone... I just miss them, you know?"

I became silent as I recalled every single moment with them. Every happy day, and every sad one. Playing games with Jaune, hanging out with Yang, baking with Ruby, reading with Blake. I was startled when two arms wrapped around me, and looked to see Summer hugging me in a comforting manner.

I began to shake and managed to speak, "I-I just want to be back home..." Raven then hugged me as I let out my emotions and did something I haven't done in a long time.

I showed weakness, and cried as more memories flooded my mind.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

The others were still sleeping, so I snuck out of our dorm with box in hand. Quietly slipping into the teacher's lounge, I saw a clean white board. I carefully placed the box down and wrote down on the board what will be the source of entertainment for a few weeks.

Just then, Ozpin walked in with a sleepy look, before staring at me. I stared back before sighing. I then wrote down my name, and placed a few lien into the box before grabbing a cup of coffee. Ozpin looked on the board, then at me. I shrugged and explained, "It's only for the beginning letter. The amount of letters total is the number of the dance. There can be more than one word." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and nodded, before writing down his name and tossing a few Lien into the box.

Just then, a pink haired girl stumbled in. She had pink leopard ears and tail. She had a lab coat a bit too big for her, a green shirt, and a purple skirt. She also had red framed glasses and a flower in her hair. She looked at me nervously, before I gestured to the board. She looked, before her face had a cruel smile. Tapping on her scroll, she set up something while throwing in her Lien.

I spoke up, "To the betting pool and gambling." The two agreed, "Amen."

* * *

At breakfast, my smile didn't go unnoticed by my leader. Summer asked, "Okay, Ash, what did you do?" I summarized, "Twenty Lien on it beginning with _P_." Ozpin spoke as he walked past us, "Twenty on _B_." Qrow put the two together and smirked while saying, "Ten on _O_. Where do I sign up?" Suddenly, all of the scrolls sounded, before everyone looked and saw the same message.

 ** _Betting Pool!_**

 ** _What letter will Ash's Devil Dance 9 begin with?_**

 ** _Leave your bets at the door of the teacher's lounge._**

 ** _Bet on only one letter._**

Tai growled before shouting, "What the heck, dude?!" We all looked at him before he continued, "Ten on _T_!" Soon, everyone in the school started adding to the pool, and I mean EVERYONE.

* * *

Tai complained as me and Qrow looked at each others' outfit, "One of you HAS to switch with me!" I claimed quickly, "I call dibs on Qrow's!"

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

Qrow stated, "Not sorry for doing this, but what if someone from Atlas mistakes you for me?" Tai, wearing my style of clothes, raised an eyebrow as I answered, "Knowing the pattern with my luck, most likely. So, can I take it one step further and have your weapon as well?" "No." I cursed as we continued to walk to the auditorium, raking my hand through my hair as I took a sip from my flask.

Tea, almost always calms me down.

Just then, we saw the girls. I merely stood before groaning, gulping more tea before asking, "Is it bad that I want to try having a three-way date? And yes, you two are THAT beautiful, to me." Both blushed as I forced my legs to walk past them, hollering as my flask became empty, "Let me know if you're up for it!" Qrow remained silent before commenting, "If you break her heart, I break your legs." I painfully stated, "A girl named Nora Valkyrie already did that after a racist teased a bunny Faunus fifty times over. He literally couldn't walk for the rest of his life." Qrow stared at me before asking, "What were her weaknesses?" "Pancakes and sloths, of all things."

* * *

We made it to the auditorium and patiently waited for Atlas. As we stood, Summer offered, "Prank idea. Ash, you pretend to be present Qrow. Qrow, you parody Tai. Tai, parody Ash." A few people overheard us and decided to join in on confusing Atlas with the males of team STARQ, due to having nothing else to do.

Soon, a white haired girl walked to center stage and greeted after Ironwood stood next to Ozpin and Glynda, "Good evening. I'm Winter Schnee." I interjected, keeping in character, "Also known as the Ice Queen, or Blizzard Diva." She twitched and continued, "Nice to meet you all." I interjected again, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen, we already have Summer, so where's Fall and Spring?" Everyone snickered at my joke as she glared at me. To mock her, I unscrewed the flask and gulped the calming liquid.

She snapped, "Is that whiskey?!" I glared and answered as I closed the flask, "I wished. We don't exactly have a _drinking on campus_ policy, else I would've drained a few gallons already. Ever heard of tea?" Everyone laughed as she turned redder, demanding, "Who are you?!"

I grinned and said with a bow, "Today, I'm Qrow Brawen. Nice to meet ya, Frozen Fatal." "I WILL REMOVE YOUR TONGUE IF YOU DON'T STOP!" "Or what? You'll make me go bankrupt? I'm on a low budget." Mostly because most of my singing funds go to Mozarta. Note to self: check up on her after school hours. Anyway, Winter growled as I muttered under my breath, "Joke's over. Devil Dance Eleven: **_Quicksilver_**."

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

Ash blurred out of existence, before reappearing in front of Winter, startling her as he requested to Ozpin, "Me and her fight?" He sighed before nodding as Ash and the rest of his team left.

He asked after they were away, "Qrow, want to see the future version of your fighting style?" "No, I hate spoilers." Summer asked excited, "Oh! What about that weapon you were working on?" "Maybe, but no. That's already powerful, and I want to add a weakness just in case. I'd rather use my own." "Does that mean we can have our normal clothes, now?" "Yes, Tai. Yes it does." "Thank you!"

Ash interjected, "I'm actually going to change things up..."

* * *

 _Ash's POV_

Winter looked at us in confusion before asking, "What are you wearing, Qrow?" I snorted and answered, "My real clothes, Winter. By the way, the name's Ash. Ash Obsidian." Her eyes widened as I casually commented, "You wanted a fight, so you got one. Besides, I want to see how many similarities there are with this weapon." She asked, "Is that a... trumpet?" "You got a problem with it? I'll use my halberd if you can't stand the challenge..." She huffed before preparing herself. I just flicked on some shades, completing my look.

I now wore a somewhat-replica of Flint Coal's attire, completed with a prototype of his trumpet.

I gave a smirk as I lowered my shades slightly, the buzzer counting down. As it neared zero, I was happy that me and Mozarta managed to make another song that was one of my favorites.

 **(RWBY Volume 3 Soundtrack - RWBY vs FNKI | Youtube John Green)**

When it sounded, I immediately used the trumpet, sending a wall of sound at Winter, who managed to stay with some familiar glyphs. However, that wasn't enough as I stopped playing, causing her to be forced to rush forward. Deciding to seize the moment and have history repeat itself, I kicked her in the back, causing her to skid.

Time to shake things up.

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

Winter used glyphs to launch some rubble at Ash, who merely stood in place before shortly step-siding, causing a dust cloud to pick up. Soon, he jumped out of it before kicking Winter, sending her back. He then asked, "Are you sure you're at your best? Because it doesn't seem like it..." She growled before laughing herself at him, stabbing him through the heart.

Everyone gasped as Winter's eyes widened. "I-I..." However, Ash smirked before bursting into fog.

Summer laughed and shouted, "Beat her, Ash!"

Walking out of the rubble, Ash asked mockingly, "So, cooled down, yet?" Winter huffed, slightly in relief before growling.

 **(Song - 1:16)**

She waved her cutlass in the air, conjuring four glyphs before each launched a single icicle at him. He merely tugged his fedora down slightly with a smirk, before doing a spin and back flip as his fingers pressed a valve, playing the trumpet as a wall of hot sound erupted causing the icicles to quickly melt.

He commented as he spun his trumpet, "Too bad your skills aren't all that good." She stomped as he made his way to the center. She then summoned a glyph that sent a gust of air at him, to which he quickly blasted his own vortex of sound at equal force. Smirking, Winter summoned glyphs that completely surrounded him. Soon, she launched herself through the glyphs, sending icicles at him and causing his aura to lower.

 **(Song - 1:50)**

Despite this, Ash smirked and stood up strait, prepping his weapon as the crowd cheered louder. He gave Winter a wink before blasting his trumpet yet again, but this time using his duplicates to further increase the force, causing Winter to be sent into a wall. Ash briefly looked at the screen and noted the aura levels before slowly advancing against Winter, his clones dissipating into fog yet again as he walked out of it.

 **(2:15)**

Ash commented, "You know, I think you need a hobby. I mean, seriously, quit being so uptight. I can recommend you someone to talk to." Winter struggled to get up before punching him strait in the face, drawing blood.

 **(2:45)**

Ash stumbled back, looking at the ground in shock as he slowly placed his fingers on his lips to see them stained crimson. He tensed, before his eyes narrowed, taking his glasses off and hanging them in his shirt pocket.

 **(2:57)**

He cracked his neck to loosen up and stretch, slowly taking a stance with the trumpet with his eyes closed. Snapping his eyes open, he glared at Winter, who visibly flinched, before duplicating himself numerous times.

 **(3:13)**

The clones launched themselves at Winter, trying to swarm her as the prime spitted out blood before panting as most of the duplicates dispersed. Winter soon found herself fighting the clones one on one, getting tired with each one she defeats.

Soon, when the last one came up to her, she looked around to realized that the one before her is Ash prime. Quickly, Ash played his trumpet, blasting Winter back and causing her to lose the match.

 **(End Song)**

Ash panted due to the mental strain he went through involving the clones, slightly happy that he got to see what was different between present and former future.

* * *

 _Ash's POV_

As I walked with the rest of my team, I explained as I walked backwards, "I used Dust to affect the sound vortex, making them elemental. Also, apparently my _clones_ can use their weapon duplicates, but only for one form. Say for example I duplicated Crescent Rose. The clones would ether be able to use a scythe, or a sniper rifle, but not both. That being said, I was merely using the battle to- oof!" I bumped into someone, causing them stumble.

I turned around and began, "Sorry about that-!" My breath hitched. The girl before me blinked her green eyes before smiling and greeting, "Salutations, Ash~!"

I sighed in disbelief as I greeted slowly, "Salutations, Penny..."

* * *

 **The Android is online! But how?!**

 **Review?**


	6. Costumes Part 1

_"Ash 'Omega' Obsidian, meet Penny."_

 _"Salutations~!"_

 _"... General Ironwood? Why are you playing creator?"_

* * *

Ash's POV

I remained silent before asking, "Still circuits and sensors?" Penny slumped slightly before adding, "Upgrades include more emotions and sarcasm detectors." I slowly nodded before Summer asks, "Um, Ash? Who is this?" Penny beamed, "I'm Penny. Nice to meet you, Summer Rose!" The others took a mid-fighting stance before I interjected bluntly, "Another ripple. Former future in this present." I turned my attention to Penny and offered, "Go to headmaster Ozpin?" "Agreed." The team all added, "Seconded."

* * *

Ozpin sighed and asked, "Ash? Who is this?" I looked at Penny and asked, "Long version or abridged version?" Penny thought for an instant, but instantly spoke, "Abridged." I turned to Ozpin and asked, "Are you okay with it?" Ozpin did a 'carry on' gesture as I took a deep breath.

"This is Penny Polendina, an aura producing android that was brutally..." I looked at her as she shrugged at the unasked question. "... dismantled, I guess, via magnetism during the festival and went permanently offline. At least, in my time." All but Ozpin was stunned, before Qrow complained, "What's the long version?!" I deadpanned and begged, "Penny? Please tell them the overall history. And Ozpin? Prepare paperwork, and dorm assignment."

* * *

"Mind telling us what you're thinking about?" I looked towards Summer and the rest of the team, Penny talking to Ozpin.

I ran my hand through my hair and started, "Sorry, it's just... Okay. So my dad is Death, right? He only talks to me when something truly important happens. He can necromance, but only if the organic body remains are still there along with the soul." They all nodded.

"Also, it's true that Aura is the manifestation of our soul." Another nod.

"Penny is an android that can make Aura. Since she has aura, she therefore has a soul. However, her body is inorganic. It's made completely of metal and fibers. She's literally **made** into this world." Raven starts to see where I'm going with this.

"I just don't know whether or not Penny counts as a living being, or a machine with emotions... If she's a living being, then does that mean we're playing creator?" Tai finally asks, "Does it matter?" I shook it off.

"Sorry, it doesn't... It's just... Penny is a living database. But she's from the future that is now changed. Not to mention I witnessed my dad bring forth the spirit of my mom, and, well... It made me question my sanity and the laws of the universe." Just then, someone knocked at our door.

* * *

Summer asked Penny as we sat at a lunch table, "So, Penny? What is it like, being in the past?" "Odd. It feels like a simulation, but I know it isn't. Not only that, but you constantly try not to give any information that will disturb the future." Tai raised a juice box and declared, "To the complexity of time." We echoed, "To the complexity of time."

* * *

Later on at night, I linked my hands behind my head as I stared up at the ceiling.

How are the war sisters doing? Did they live happily ever after? And why is Penny here?

Just as I was pondering, I felt the bed shift, along with two bodies by my side. I looked to see Raven and Summer, both nervous. Raven asked, "So, me and Summer sharing you... Still optional?" Summer blurted, "I mean, we don't HAVE to, but we want to, so-!" I silenced her with a full kiss before pulling away. I questioned, amused, "What made you think I'll say _no_?" Both smiled, before sandwiching me between them with a hug.

Sighing, I placed both of my arms behind their necks as makeshift pillows.

Summer then spoke, "We also want to put you in a costume." I sighed, before asking, "Reason and what kind?" Raven whispered it into my ear, causing me to automatically bolt up and speak, "Nope." I hurried to the door, but Raven shouted, "Qrow!" I was tackled to the ground and struggled as Tai helped restrain me. I yelled, "No way am I'm portraying that! I don't care about the party! NO!"

* * *

 _Day of the party..._

I grumbled as we walked to the ball room, "You guys are metaphorically _evil_..." Penny, dressed as a robot, ironically. STRQ pretty much followed the movie "The Wizard of Oz", with Raven as a witch, Summer as Dorothy, Qrow as the Scarecrow, and Tai as the cowardly lion. I, however, was something I wanted to erase from my memory.

With a heavy sigh, I readied myself and entered.

* * *

 **Any guesses on the costume?**


End file.
